


Кот по имени Шерлок (A Cat Called Sherlock)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, Gen, О важности имён, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, мило
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Грег Лестрейд заводит котёнка и называет его Шерлоком.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cat Called Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162852) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



— Доброе утро, сэр, — поздоровалась Салли, проходя мимо кабинета Грега. — Хорошо провели выходные?  
  
— Неплохо, — Грег позволил себе немного отвлечься. Вскоре должны были (по идее) подойти Шерлок с Джоном чтобы занести кое-какие бумаги, но всё равно было еще чересчур рано, чтобы иметь дело с Единственным в Мире Консультирующим Детективом, не зарядившись должным количеством кофе. Запасы которого коллеги уже прикончили, спасибо поломанной кофеварке, черт бы ее подрал.  
  
— В воскресенье Анна ходила на какую-то сетевую фигню, и оставила детей у меня на несколько часов. Ты не поверишь, на что они меня уговорили.  
  
Салли нахмурилась в раздумьях.  
  
— Предлагаете поиграть в угадайку? Я с ними только пару раз общалась.  
  
— Можешь попробовать, но ни за что не угадаешь, — Грег откинулся на спинку стула и закинул руки за голову. — Если честно, они чертовски настойчивы. Особенно Кори. Но да, благодаря им я теперь гордый владелец кота.  
  
У Салли округлились глаза от удивления.  
  
— Вот так просто "Ой, а не обзавестись ли мне сегодня котом"?  
  
— Более или менее, — Грег вытащил телефон и показал ей фото, которое его дочь, спасибо-ей-за-это, установила в качестве фона. — Для меня это было новостью, но, по всей видимости, эта парочка уже давно плела заговор. Они уже выбрали котёнка и все такое. Ты знала, что можно искать бездомных животных в интернете? Спорю, что Анна не знала. У нее лучше получается запрещать подобные вещи, так что полагаю, я оказался более лёгкой жертвой.  
  
Салли очень благоразумно не прокомментировала это. Вместо этого она сказала:  
  
— Это весьма фотогеничный кот.  
  
— Фото врет.  
  
Ладно, _не особо_. У Грега всегда была слабость к кошкам несмотря на аллергию Анны, но чудесный черный клубок пушистости на фото с сайта приюта, в действительности не имел никакого отношения к вредному существу, которое в эту самую минуту скорее всего раздирает диван Грега на клочки.  
  
— Кори хотел "только посмотреть" и я решил, какого черта, нам все равно нужно убить время пока Анна не вернется. И разумеется, у Тессы _совершенно случайно_ оказался список необходимых для него вещей — с пометками о расстоянии от приюта до каждого магазина. И я не понял, что это была стратегически запланированная атака, пока у меня в руках не оказался котенок, а мои дети не смотрели на меня такими полными надежды глазами, что я не мог сказать нет.  
  
— Свирепый и могучий детектив-инспектор побежден котенком?  
  
Он показал ей неприличный жест.  
  
— Чтобы ты знала, это самый мягкий котенок _в мире_. Никогда не видел такого меха — длинный и слегка кучерявый. Это и выражение « _вы все идиоты кроме меня_ », которое он изобразил на морде по прибытии домой — имя практически напрашивалось.  
  
Салли зажала рот рукой.  
  
— Вы этого не сделали!  
  
Грег ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону телефона, где все еще виднелось фото.  
  
— Сделал. Познакомься с моим новым котенком, Шерлоком.  
  
— О, боже.  
  
— Но это же идеально! — настаивал Грег. — В смысле, да, у него черные кудряшки и странные, пристальные сине-зеленые глаза, и этот взгляд "да пошел ты" которым он иногда меня одаряет. Поверь мне, от кота это _гораздо менее пугающе_. Но я провел остаток выходных покатываясь со смеху когда Шерлок падал с дивана, или когда у него коготь застрял в когтеточке, и он не мог понять как себя освободить. Благодаря имени это намного смешнее.  
  
Салли сдавленно хихикнула.  
  
— Ладно, могу себе представить.  
  
— Я обнаружил, что Шерлок тоже, богом клянусь, пытается забраться мне на голову каждый раз когда я сижу слишком близко к центру дивана. Буквально, завел себе эту привычку всего за сутки и _не сдается_. Он сделал это шесть или семь раз подряд. Я провел половину вчерашнего дня за просмотром телевизора из разных углов комнаты, только чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать.  
  
— Экспериментировали. Может Фрик влияет на вас сильнее, чем вы думали?  
  
— Ой, ты, — Грег закатил глаза. — У меня никогда не бывает целого дня на ничегонеделанье — это было так приятно. Весь дом был только в нашем с Шерлоком распоряжении. На самом деле, было хорошей идеей провести с ним целый день, прежде чем возвращаться сюда сегодня с утра. Нет такого сильного ощущения, будто я бросил его на весь день дома пока сам на работе.  
  
— Так вы уже совсем устроились?  
  
— Да, к вчерашнему полудню. Он _наконец-то_ успокоился и позволил мне просто перебирать эти мягкие кудряшки почти целый час, — пальцы Грега дрогнули при этом воспоминании. — Хотя Шерлок не смог долго сидеть на одном месте. Сбежал и начал нарезать круги по комнате в ту же секунду, как я остановился. Вписался башкой прямо в дверь спальни и отпрянул с этим _взглядом_. Боже! — Грег ухмыльнулся Салли. — Хотя, должен сказать, что пустить Шерлока к себе в постель оказалось гораздо более приятным опытом, чем я когда либо представлял.  
  
Практически моментально лицо Салли приняло очень интересный оттенок розовато-лилового.  
  
— Сэр, я _правда_ не хочу знать о подробностях ваших размышлений о том, каково спать с Шерлоком.  
  
— О, сна _как такового_ почти не было, — парировал Грег. — Как оказалось, Шерлок любит заграбастать всю подушку в свое распоряжение. И у него странная привычка покусывать мне ухо когда звенит будильник, а я недостаточно быстро его затыкаю. Проснувшись утром, обнаружил, что он устроил задницу практически рядом с моим лицом…  
  
От двери послышался кашель, и они посмотрели в ту сторону. Прямо на несколько взбудораженного Джона Ватсона.  
  
— Я, эм… зашел, чтобы занести те показания. С того места преступления на прошлой неделе, — Джон избегал смотреть Грегу в глаза. — Хотя, я так понимаю, ты и сам мог их получить. Мне и впрямь показалось, что квартира была подозрительно тихой прошлой ночью. Хотя с его стороны было бы неплохо сообщить мне, что он не будет возвращаться домой после прогулки.  
  
Грег открыл рот, чтобы ответить, чтобы объяснить про кота, но ему помешала Салли, которая буквально свалилась под стол от смеха и по пути сильно ударилась головой об угол. К тому времени как Джон осмотрел её и объявил что она в порядке, Грег решил, что будет проще, если Шерлок (человеческая версия) сам потом с этим разберется.  
  
И если Грегу очень, очень повезет, ему даже удастся пронаблюдать этот цирк от начала до конца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Chapter 2

— Я назвал его Гладстоун.  
  
Джон перевёл взгляд с дряхлого бульдога на Шерлока и обратно.  
  
— … Окей?  
  
— Потому что он почти седой и постоянно брешет, но ему редко есть что сказать. А ещё он кастрирован, что означает, что он не получает сексуального удовлетворения от собачьих леди.   
  
Пёс громко пёрнул, как будто соглашаясь со сказанным.  
  
— Шерлок, я сомневаюсь, что миссис Хадсон будет рада приютить шумного… — Джон запнулся, — подожди, ты сказал Гладстоун?   
  
В ответ он получил взгляд _пожалуйста-не-заставляй-меня-повторяться-ты-идиот_.  
  
— Извини, просто… это как-то связано с котом Лестрада?  
  
Шерлок надменно фыркнул.   
  
— Джон, я тебя умоляю.   
  
Это несомненно означало _Да_.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что Лестрада зовут не Гладстоун, правда? Его зовут Грегори. Грег. Он был Грегори на протяжении всего вашего знакомства.   
  
Пёс заскулил и попытался почесать жопу о ногу Шерлока, оставляя короткую седую шерсть на отглаженных брюках.  
  
— Я уже заказал ему жетон на ошейник, — проворчал Шерлок, — видишь?   
  
Джон посмотрел. На ошейнике и правда висел маленький жетон, заявляющий, что кличка его владельца «Гладстоун Ватсон». Джон нахмурился.  
  
— Шерлок,.. Ватсон?  
  
— Разумеется, — Шерлок, казалось, недоумевал, почему Джон вообще спрашивал, — питомцы должны быть похожи на хозяев, не так ли? И он даже с натяжкой не похож на _меня_ …  
  
Оказалось, что при наличии пса, об которого можно запнуться, у Шерлока слегка ухудшается реакция. Приземлившись, он увидел над собой морду Гладстоуна, который тут же удовлетворённо рыгнул.  
  
\- Угу, ладно, - согласился Джон. – Мы его оставим. Похоже, он сможет с тобой ужиться, болван ты этакий.


End file.
